Family Ties
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is a joint effort between myself and Mix Matcher. When the twins invite Master Fung's granddaughter and her friend to the temple all heck breaks lose. And what does Hannible Bean have to do with this? R&R No Flames! Mild Cursing. OmixOc ClayxOc
1. Chapter 1

**The monks of the Xiaolin temple were sitting at the kitchen table when Flannery walked in with their mail.**

"**Okay guys I got mail duty" Flannery said passing out their mail**

"**Oooo my new shoes got here!" Aqua said ripping her package open.**

"**What type of shoes did you get Aqua?" Kimiko asked**

"**The ones with the wheels in the heels. The first 500 callers get a free glow in the dark yo-yo!" Aqua said pulling out the yo-yo.**

"**Aqua you are so hopeless" Flannery said pulling out a pink flatiron out of her package**

"**Flannery what happened to your old flatiron?" Kimiko asked**

"**Some idiot spilled apple juice on it. I wonder how'd that happened. Care to explain Aqua?" Flannery said glaring at her sister.**

"**Hmm? You say something Flannery?" Aqua said fixated on her yo-yo.**

**Flannery let a sigh and continued to look through the mail when she noticed something. "Hey comes there's nothing for Master Fung in here?"**

"**Oh Master Fung doesn't get anything unless it's from the other temple masters" Rai explained**

"**Well that's not good doesn't he have any family or anything?" Flannery asked.**

"**Not that we know of and besides he has me!" Omi said**

"**Get over yourself tug munch. Just because you were here first doesn't make the best one out of this." Aqua said with a roll of her eyes.**

"**Well we'd better get to training we can't be late." Raimundo said standing up with the others following him out the door leaving the twins still sitting at the table. With Aqua looking with a weird look on her face.**

"**Aqua I don't like that face that's your thinky face and that's the face that gets us into trouble" Flannery said "What're you thinking of?"**

"**Oh you know what I'm thinking of" Aqua said rubbing her chin**

"**Sadly I do. You want to meet Master Fung's family"**

"**Oh yea I do and with your clairvoyant sight and my telekinesis there's no way we can get in trouble" Aqua said smiling at her idea**

**"How the hell is telekinesis going to keep us from getting in trouble?" Flannery asked**

**"...I don't know I just like lifting stuff with my mind. Now c'mon we've got a mission!" Aqua said running out of the room**

**Flannery let out a sad sigh and pulled out her red PDA and started pressing buttons. "Well I better get my punishment planned out" She said walking out.**

**Flannery and Aqua were searching through Master Fung's office.**

**"Aqua I don't like being in here." Flannery said closing a drawer**

**"Oh come on. This leather seat is amazing!" Aqua said spinning around in the chair.**

**"What did we come here for in the first place?" **

**"I told you we're looking for stuff about Master Fung's family and if possible we're going to invite them to the temple for a little catch up session." Aqua explained.**

**"I must say Aquanette this is one of the smartest ideas you've come up with in...a long time" Flannery said sitting on Master Fung's desk.**

**"Yea a few of them pop out every now and again" Aqua said propping her legs up. She looked around the desk and saw a picture of Master Fung and a young girl around their age. "Oh what do we have here?" Aqua said taking the picture**

**"Discovery?" Flannery asked**

**"Yea Master Fung and this chick" Aqua said turning the picture to see a lock on it.**

**"Looks like you need a key"**

**Aqua let out a scoff. "No you don't."**

**"Huh?" Flannery said confused.**

**"Stick with me kid it'll get ya far" Aqua said. She reached and took the Japanese style pick out of her hair that held her ponytail up.**

**"Your pick?" Flannery said confused again**

**"Not just any pick" Aqua said tapping the handle causing a switchblade to flip out. "Papa gave it to me. It's the ultimate lock picking tool"**

**"Aqua that looks like some sort of ninja weapon" Flannery said clarifying. "Like for secret missions and such"**

**"Oh! So that's what this thing's for?" Aqua asked looked at the pick. "Well can't change the past" She said digging the blade into lock.**

**"Aqua we shouldn't be doing this. We're totally invading our Master's privacy!"**

**"Oh c'mon Flannery we're too far into this to just quit now and we finally got a major break" Aqua said opening the back of the picture frame and taking out the picture. "What do you make on this Flannery?" Aqua said handing her the picture.**

**"Hmm" Flannery said rubbing her chin. "It looks like his granddaughter by the facial features" She said turning the picture around. "Aqua there's a number on the back"**

**"Really? Who's?" Aqua said standing up.**

**"It says Mystic's cell phone number. Call anytime" Flannery said reading the back**

**"Well lets call her!" Aqua said getting excited**

**"No! Then Master Fung would know that we came into his office and looked into his things!" Flannery said clearly getting angry**

**"Oh c'mon Flannery. Can't you throw caution to the wind for once? Just get in trouble for once. Join me Flannery" Aqua said wrapping her arm around Flannery's shoulders. "And together we can turn this whole temple upside down"**

**"No!" Flannery said pushing her away. "I won't get in trouble and you sound like a really lame supervillain why do you like getting in trouble anyway?"**

**"The rush of it!" Aqua said clenching her fist.**

**"You keep your rush then" Flannery said crossing her arms across her chest.**

**"Fine then ya big pansy. I'll call her." Aqua said sitting down in the chair again and dialing the number on the back of the photo and pressing the speakerphone button.**

**After a couple of rings a young girl picks up the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi is this Mystic?" Aqua asked.**

**"This is she" Mystic said. "Can I help you with something?"**

**"Oh nothing my sister Flannery wants to talk to you about concerning your grandfather" Aqua said getting up and pushing Flannery into the seat.**

**"Oof!" Flannery said as she hit the seat. "Aqua!" She whispered angerily**

**"Just talk to her" Aqua whispered back.**

**"Hello?" Mystic asked again**

**"Uh hi Mystic? My name's Flannery and my sister and I are two of your grandfather's students and we were wondering if you wanted to come for a visit or something?" Flannery said nervously.**

**"Sure! My friend and I can be there tomorrow is that good?" Mystic asked**

**"Uh yea I guess so." Flannery said with a shrug**

**"Awesome see you then" She said hanging up the phone.**

**"I really hate you, you know that?" Flannery said glaring at her sister.**

**"Ah you'll get over it. No one can resist the good ol fashion Aquanette charm" Aqua said putting her hands behind her head**

**"Yea well-" Flannery said mid sentence as her eyes got unfoucsed**

**"Flannery?"**

**"Master Fung's coming Aqua usually I would never tell you to do this but I need you to lie. Lie like you've never lied before!" Flannery said standing up and shaking her sister's shoulders frantically.**

**"Okay don't worry" Aqua said rubbing her chin**

**"What're you doing?"**

**"Sush it I'm thinking. It takes time to come up with a good lie" Aqua said looking around the room. "I got it"**

**Master Fung walks in with Dojo on his shoulder.**

**"Hey what're you two doing in here?" Dojo asked.**

**"Oh Dojo don't you remember? Poor Flannery's been sick for a while now she got ****disorientated" Aqua said placing her hands on Flannery's shoulder. "Isn't that right Flannery"**

**"Oh right where am I? I wanted to go to sleep but I ended up here. I'm so confused." Flannery said grabbing her head.**

**"I just followed her in here to make sure she didn't trip over anything. C'mon Flannery lets get you to bed." Aqua said pushing Flannery out of the room.**

**Once they get into the hallway Flannery hits Aqua upside the head.**

**"Ah!" Aqua said grabbing her head. "What the hell was that for?!"**

**"Why do have to make me seem like I'm the crazy one? And don't go throwing my illness around like that!" Flannery said putting her hand on her hips.**

**"Well you told me make up a lie and I did. Beggers can't be choosers Flannery" Aqua said waving her finger. "Now lets go get ready for Mystic and her friend!" Aqua said running down the hall**

**Flannery let out another sigh. "That girl is going to be the end of me" She said following her sister down the hall**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic snapped the phone shut. "Idiots! They have no idea what they've just gotten themselves into!"

She turned to the door, watching as it opened & a small girl entered with a picture frame in hand. "What should I-" The girl began.

"Destroy it!" She snapped, interrupting the girl.

"What?"

"Griffon, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"All languages know to man & then some."

"So how can you not understand me when I talk to you?" She walked up to the girl & took the picture. It was of her & an old man, an old man she had never seen before, but a man she had met said that the old man was her grandfather. She liked the man, he had given her & Griffon a place to stay, he was always nice to them. But most of all, when they had first met, Griffon had been sick, & he had paid for the medication that she needed. He was a good person named 'Roy,' but said for the girls to call him Uncle.

Griffon, on the other hand, was deathly afraid of this man. She never knew who he was, what he wanted, or why he had taken them in. All she knew was that he had done something to Mystic, she just knew. Mystic was a kind, caring girl who would never raise her voice, but the proof that he had done something to her was that she had gray eyes, yet now when she looked at her friend, she was greeted by cold, angry, crimson orbs. He had changed her, & she knew the monks would help if she told them those past events before they had met him compared to now. That plus the fact that she had seen him talking to a black bird he called Ying-Ying, & she could have sworn she had been warned to stay away from a man with a bird of that name. But why? Griffon was positive the dragons could help. They had to, Mystic was supposed to be a dragon alongside them.

Mystic walked away, setting the picture on fire. "This is how you destroy something, Griffon. You may want to take notes for the next time." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'll be talking with 'Uncle' if you need me." And she left, just like that.

The twins were sitting in their room going over some plans. Flannery was writing out something on a chalkboard while Aqua was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Alright then Aquanette since you've gotten us into such a lovely little mess we have to make sure the temple is tip top for out guests. So you are going to take your little telekinesis and take a broom a sweep. I want you to clean the Northern and Eastern Side of the temple." Flannery said drawing circles around areas on the temple map she had made.

"I like the Southern and Western side of the temple"

"Why what's the difference?" Flannery asked with a shrug

"They give me a different vibe then the Northern and Eastern side. You can't go with bad vibes Flannery you might twist your ankle, fall down a hole and die!" Aqua explained

Flannery let out a sigh. "Do you even think about the things you say before you say them Aqua?"

Aqua fell back on her bed "No not really but I believe in everything I say" She said putting her hands behind her head.

Flannery let out another sigh. "Let's just get to work"

*_*_*

"So, Uncle, what do you want me to do with those 'dragons' after we gain their trust."  
Mystic asked the man that sat across from her.

"Do what you want, just see to it that you come back here victorious… or not at all!" The man replied harshly.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Mystic countered, standing to leave. "Griffon & I will leave tonight."

"You do that."

*_*_*

The monks were astonished. The temple was completely clean for the time in years.

"Wow who did all this?" Rai asked.

"No!" They heard Aqua call out from the hallway. The twins run in.

"Please don't sit down anywhere" Flannery said

"Or touch anything" Aqua added

"We just spent the whole day cleaning this place"

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Because we've got company coming over" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your half demon friends aren't coming over again are they? I swear one of stole my wallet the last time they were here." Raimundo said.

"No they went to France for the holiday" Flannery explained.

"Without so much as inviting us." Aqua said with a pout

"Anyway we can't release any information yet but I can already tell this is going to be a very interesting visit. C'mon Aqua let's go make the finishing touches." Flannery said.

"Right." Aqua agreed. "We'll see you losers later" Aqua said as they walked out the room.

"Flannery and Aquanette concern me." Omi said

"What else is new?" Kimiko said putting her hands on her hips.

*_*_*

"3:00 in the morning? They probably won't expect us until around, what? Five, maybe six?" Griffin looked around the peaceful temple.

"We're here early so we can get the uncensored tour of the temple. There are some things that - even if we stay here for six years - they won't tell us. You skateboard, or practice your kendo, or listen to your music, do something. I need to look around, but you can do whatever you want, just stay quiet & don't wake anyone up."

"In that case, I'm going to shift so that I may sleep soundly…" Griffon pointed at one of the buildings. "In one of the temples, & they will just think that I'm a stray cat who wandered in through a window someone forgot to close."

Mystic watched to make sure Griffon shifted & got into the temple quietly. "I thought shape shifters were shifty, so why do I trust her?" She asked herself as she walked through the temple grounds. "She isn't like most of the shape shifters I've heard about, but what makes her so different. Let me think: shifters can't eat sugar, they're afraid of leeches, they can't shift into a human form other than that of their own, they get their powers at age nine, they… That's it, her age! She had her powers when I met her, & she was five. But what does that mean?"

After an hour of silence Mystic gave up & went back to the entrance of the temple grounds to see Griffon riding her skateboard with a large pair of headphones on her head. After a few minutes, Griffon finally noticed the older girl & switched off the music, coming to a halt on the board. "Yes?" Griffon asked.

"Why did you get your powers before you were supposed to?" Mystic asked.

The auburn haired shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just special that way. Why do you have that birthmark?"

Mystic lifted her arm & looked at her bare wrist. On it was a red birthmark that circled all the way around in the shape of a dragon. "I don't know, I guess I'm just special that way." She said.

"Well, there you go, I don't bother you. You don't bother me. Why? Because we don't know, end of discussion."

"Fine. Fine. Forget I asked. So now we wait until they wake up."

*_*_*

Flannery and Aqua were lying in their beds getting ready to go to sleep. Flannery was reading a book and Aqua was tossing her football up and down.

"Well Aquanette we'd better be getting to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us." Flannery said taking her glasses off and putting her book in her night stand drawer that was in between her and Aqua's bed.

"Yea I guess you're right." Aqua said putting her football under her bed. She laid her down and turned her head to face Flannery. "Hey Flannery?"

"Yea?" Flannery asked pulling her covers over her

"Do you think Master Fung and that Mystic girl have some bad blood or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like if she's supposedly Master Fung's granddaughter then why isn't she living here? What if they got into a big fight or something?"

"I see what you mean. But if they do you and I are going to fix it. That thing you said about vibes is kinda true. Bad vibes aren't good especially between families. Don't worry Aqua if something is wrong we will fix it."

"Yea okay. Well let's get some sleep." Aqua said turning off the lamp on the night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Flannery awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. She stretched out her arms and looked out the window and saw the sun set the best way she could.

"Oh yea my glasses." She said aloud to herself. She reached into the night stand and pulled out her glasses and put them on. "C'mon Aquanette it's time to get up we have to get dressed for our guest."

"Five more minutes please" Aqua mumbled.

"No five more minutes. You got get up" Flannery said chucking a pillow at her twin sister's head.

"Ow!" Aqua said falling off the bed.

"Now get up we have to get ready for the day. Now get dressed." Flannery said walking in the bathroom.

"So bossy" Aqua said standing up.

"I heard that!" Flannery yelled.

"Can't do anything in this place" Aqua said folding her arms

Flannery gets dressed in a red shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, blue jeans, and black wedge heels. Aqua gets dressed in a light grey hooded shirt, blue jeans, and black skateboard shoes. After they get dressed they walk outside

"The new scents are coming from the meditation garden" Aqua said sniffing the air as they walked around the temple.

"Okay Aqua when we meet these new people I don't want you getting all excited and creeping the girls out"

"Why would I be excited? You know I hate people?"

"Yea but that doesn't count new people and since your demonic DNA is crossed with that of a dog you can't help when you see a new person and you have to get to know them"

"Okay that is so not true" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"Okay but just know that if you do it I will be forced to hurt you" Flannery said kindly.

"You won't have to hurt me because I won't do it"

"We'll see"

As they turned the corner they see Mystic and Griffon sitting on the porch.

Aqua let out a happy gasp "Flannery look they're here!" Aqua said jumping up and down.

'Oh Aqua' Flannery thought

"C'mon lets go say hi!" Aqua starting to take off but Flannery tripping her. "Oof!" She said as she hit the ground.

"Aquanette Wynter Tohomiko you are the biggest idiot on the freaking planet" Flannery said dragging her sister by the foot over to their guests. "Hi I'm Flannery and this is my lesser half Aquanette.

"Hi" Aqua said waving from the ground

"Uh hi I'm Mystic or Misty and this is Griffon" Mystic said pointing to herself and then to her friend.

"You'll have to excuse my sister she was dropped on her head a lot as a baby." Flannery said helping her sister up.

"Hey! Just because I have a lot of soft spots in my head doesn't mean that was dropped on my head." Aqua said angrily

"Yea sure Aqua" Flannery scoffed. "Anyway why don't you come and drop your stuff off we have rooms set up and everything"

"They're nice and squeaky clean" Aqua added.

"And then we can sit down for some breakfast and get to each other" Flannery said.

"Sounds good with us" Mystic said.

After the twins help them get settled in they sit down for breakfast.

"So where are the other people of this temple" Mystic asked.

"Oh they're still sleeping but Flannery makes sure we get up early. Something about a bird getting a worm or something like that." Aqua explained. "How did that thing go?"

"The early bird catches the worm?" Mystic asked.

"No, no it's not that it's something else." Aqua said.

"Ugh!" Flannery said. She kicked her sister's knee from under the table.

"Ow!" Aqua yelled.

"Try not to talk so much Aqua people happen to lose brain cells when that happens." Flannery said.

Mystic let out a giggle. "I'm sorry" She said trying to suppress her laughter. "You guys are just so funny"

"Why do we get that so much Aqua?" Flannery asked

"I don't know. But it's getting pretty damn annoying if you ask me." Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

The other monks walked into the kitchen.

"Uh guys who are these people?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh these are our new friends Mystic and Griffon." Flannery introduced.

"Mystic, Griffon this is Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay" Aqua introduced also.

"Uh nice to meet you." Kimiko said "Flannery, Aquanette can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Kimiko don't be rude our guests just got here" Flannery said.

"Yea we can't be just going out into hallways and things" Aqua said.

Kimiko pulled the twins up by their ears.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" They said over and over again.

"Now will you come out into the hallway?" Kimiko asked again.

"Okay we'll come! We'll come!" They said as Kimiko pulled them out.

Omi seated himself beside Griffon & the two were soon deep in a discussion about training techniques. The remaining three stared at the two who were acting out of character.

"So where are you to from?" Mystic asked Clay.

"Texas." Clay stated as he took a seat next to her.

"Really, I used to live with a foster family there. I had quite the reputation: best, youngest, fastest fiddler south side of Texas." Mystic stated proudly.

Clay chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you were, & still are, the best known musician. Everyone tries to upstage up, but no one has. You played when my daddy held a dance back when I was little. Didn't he pay you with a custom-made fiddle?"

Mystic responded with a nod & a smile, though her red eyes seemed to turn gray for a minute. "I really appreciate that you remembered that. It was eleven years ago."

"What the hell are you guys doing? You know Master Fung does not let us invite guest without his approval" Kimiko said once she pulled them into the hallway

"But Mystic _is_ for Master Fung" Flannery said.

"What are you talking about now?" Kimiko said getting annoyed.

"Well remember a few days ago when we sitting around reading are mail and Master Fung didn't get anything?" Aqua said.

"Yea I guess" Kimiko said with a shrug. "What of it"

"Well one thing lead into another and we snuck into Master Fung's office and found the number and called her up"

"You snuck into Master Fung's office?!" Kimiko said. "How?"

"With my nin-" Aqua started to say but stopping once Flannery slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You know how sneaky me and Aqua are we can get in and out of places" Flannery said nervously

Kimiko let out a sigh. "Well you two are going to do something about this. You're going to explain this whole thing to Master Fung" Kimiko said stomping back into the kitchen.

Flannery removed her hand from her sister's mouth.

"Uh did I do something wrong?" Aqua asked inncoently.

"Yes you did. You need to watch what you say Aquanette you could compromise our whole entire operation. Not under circumstances are you to tell anyone that you are a ninja and that I am a samurai. We still have to find what we're looking for." Flannery said.

"Right" Aqua said with a nod of her head.

"Ah good morning Flannery and Aquanette" Master Fung said as she walked over to them.

"Uh good morning Master" They said together

"You two look like you did something bad" Master Fung said squinting his eyes.

"You could say that" Aqua said only to earn an elbow to the gut from Flannery. "Ow!"

"Master Fung we have a really really big big surprise for you sir." Flannery said

"I don't think I like surprises that much esepically from you two." Master Fung said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't worry Master this'll be a lot better than the time we tried to help you with your laundry and shrunk all of you clothes" Aqua said taking one of his hands

"Yea it'll be great" Flannery said taking his other hand. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until we say" Flannery said sing songy

"Fine, fine." Master Fung said finally giving in and closing his eyes.

They walk Master Fung into the kitchen and Mystic stands up.

"Okay open!" The twins said at the same time

Master Fung opens his eyes to see his granddaughter.

"Mystic dear what are you and Griffon doing here?" He asked in shocked.

"We were invited sir the twins did it" Griffon said.

"Oh they did did they?" Master Fung said

"Yea we just thought it would be a nice gesture" Flannery said proudly

"Yea you can smother us with 'thank yous and you're so greats' and stuff like that. We take that all in pride" Aqua said equally as proud

"Oh you'll get more than that. How about one way trip to my office...now" Master Fung said walking out of the kitchen.

"Flannery I don't get it! We wanted to do something nice for our new Master who we thought had no family we invite his family here and he has a nice surprise and we still get in trouble!" Aqua said fustrated

"I don't get it either Aqua. Our old Master would have loved something like this! Why are humans so complicated?" Flannery said tapping at her chin as she thought about it.

"Old Master? What old Master?" Omi asked.

"Oh did we say that out loud?" Flannery said nervously.

"Yea about that...Uh coming Master Fung!" Aqua said calling out.

"Master Fung didn't call you" Kimiko said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea he did he called us into office. But he's going to just wait" Flannery said.

"Flannery! Aquanette! In here now!" They hear Master Fung call out.

"See we better get to Master Fung before we get into more trouble" Aqua said as the twins ran out.

"Well, I want to go sketch those gladiolas we saw in the garden. Can I Mist?" Griffon asked, standing up.

Before Mystic could reply, Master Fung's voice rang through the temple yet again. "Mystic, Griffon, I must see you as well."

"So much for that idea." Griffon muttered. She began cart-wheeling out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Raimundo asked, motioning towards the door Griffon had just cart-wheeled out of.

"If only." Mystic sighed. "This is her on a calm day." Then she followed her friend out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Master Fung, the twins and Mystic and Griffon were sitting in Master Fung's office

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Master Fung said sternly

"Nope because anything we say is just going to get us grounded again like we always do" Aqua said.

"For once I agree with Aqua you never let us do anything Master Fung" Flannery said.

"That's because you haven't proven yourselves to let me let you do anything." Master Fung said.

"Hey buddy who saved your butt from a thousand years of darkness the very first we they came to temple" Aqua said getting angry

"You made to many mistakes. He would have been so very disapointed in you girls" Master Fung said shaking his head

"You leave our Master out of this" Flannery said getting angry as well.

"I am done with this conversation. Go to your room you are grounded for the next 2 weeks" Master Fung pointing to the door.

"NO!" Aqua said slamming her fist up against his desk creating a dent. "We're not finished talking yet! We tried to do something nice for you and you got angry at us for no reason!" Aqua said tearing up and hanging her head down and letting out a small sob. "Tell me what did we do? What did we do that was so wrong?!" Aqua said sobbing

"We just tried to do something nice for you. We don't have any family that we know of and we just wanted to make you happy because we didn't think you had any family either. We just wanted to make you happy" Flannery said with fresh tears rolling down her face

"Girls I-" Master Fung said.

"Just forget it let's go Aquanette we'll just go outside and do...some chores or something" Flannery said wipping her face and walking out with Aqua behind her sobbing

Master Fung let out a sad sigh

Mystic got up & headed for the door to comfort her new friends, only to spin around & march back up to her grandfather's desk.

"How dare you." she spat. "Do you know how long I've been trying to find you? Do you know how much they wanted to make you happy?" A few tears dripped down her face & her eyes were glowing an intense shade of red. "Do you know how much it hurt all three of us when you were upset to see us?" She backed away. "I've been trying to find you for the past twelve years of my life. My parents - your son & daughter-in-law - are dead, & all I wanted was to see you again. I still have the stuffed penguin you gave me the stitched letters are still there, & they're a lie. I didn't believe the people at the adoption agency when they said you didn't want me, didn't love me, yet now I don't think they could be any more correct." With that see turned & ran out the door, coughing back tears

Master Fung sighed, looking at the last remaining girl. "What? You're not going to yell at me, too?"

Griffon crossed one leg over the other & folded her hands in her lap. "No. I don't yell." she replied calmly. "You know, they have a point. You looked like the world had just ended when you saw us."

"I know, it's just..."

"You weren't expecting us, we get that. But Mist does bring up a good point, you left her in the care of an adoption agency, yet you didn't give her younger brother away."

"How did you know that she had a younger brother? That is supposed to be a secret."

"I'm a shape shifter, Mister Fung, it's my job to know the secrets that gather dust in the deepest corners of a person's mind, that people think no one knows. Now don't change the subject, I have important things to tell you. It involves Hannibal Bean & your neglected granddaughter."

"Now wait just a minute. I..." Master Fung tried to interject.

Griffon slipped her dark sunglasses off, not caring how much the sun burned her eyes. "Don't try & give me that crap. You sent her bouncing from home to home, all around the world, just so you wouldn't have to deal with her!" She gave him her most intense glare, her hazel eyes burning with a fury that didn't match her calm tone of voice. "Now let me talk. We ran into Hannibal a few months ago; he was nice, gave us expensive gifts, a place to stay, but he also cursed her. He made it so that whenever she felt saddened or angry, she would lose a small bit of her mind, when the curse did it's job, she was to be forever loyal to him, following his every word like a zombie. And I may be a powerful wicca, but I can't break that spell, I need help, so choose now, help me make her better, or help the other dragons kill the dragon of nature, ruler over all elements, when she loses control."

"I'll help you; you must believe me when I say that I still love her." Mater Fung said.

Griffon stood up. "Don't tell me that. Go apologize to Mystic, apologize to the twins, thank them for doing what they did, & then meet me in the foyer, & bring Mystic & the others with you, I need all the help I can get. Now, Mister Fung!"

Master Fung stood up & exited the room. When he reached the guest room, he could see Mystic laying on the bed, curled up around a large stuffed penguin & sobbing so softly he could barely hear her raspy breathing & hiccups. "Mystic." he said as he entered the room. He continued when she didn't acknowledge him, kneeling down to her level. "I am so sorry, young one, I shouldn't have treated you that way. I love you, I truly do, with all of my heart! I was just a stupid old man who never stopped to think about the feelings of others. Could you ever forgive me, child?"

"I can." Mystic said, sitting up but still clutching the penguin tightly.

Master Fung took his granddaughter's hand. "Please, Mystic, would you please stay at the temple, join the rest of the dragons & take your rightful place as the dragon of nature?"

"Nature, huh?" Mystic inquired as she wiped away her tears. "So that explains why all plants burst with life, even in the middle of winter, when I walk past?" Master Fung nodded. "And you will help me control it?" Master Fung nodded again. "Then I accept. Thank you, grandfather, I love you." She gave her grandfather a hug, still not putting down the penguin.

"And I love you, Mystic."

There was a flash of light; red light. Master Fung looked at Mystic, now seeing the same steel eyes with that same child-like innocence, as they did when she was still only an infant. She was back.  
"I am going to go apologize to Flannery & Aquanette. Would you please go ask Clay to help you find some robes?"

Mystic & Master Fung stood up. Mystic shoved her hands inside her bell-shaped sleeves & bowed to him. "Yes, Master." And the two walked out & went their separate ways.

Flannery and Aqua were sitting outside on the back porch.

"Don't worry about him Aquanette we've got each other for now." Flannery said patting her back.

Aqua let out a sad sigh. "Why are things so complicated around this place? Why the humans so mean?"

"It's not that. The humans think we're just like them because they don't know how to talk to us. Here this will make you happier. Let's just try to forget about this whole thing." Flannery said handing her a white chocolate candy bar.

"Thanks" Aqua said sadly and leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "Do you think he'll apologize"

"Of course he will Aqua" Flannery said patting her head.

"Flannery, Aquanette may I speak with you?" They heard a calm voice. They turn around

"Of course Master Fung we would love for you to yell at us some more" Aqua said coldly.

"Aqua we wanted him to apologiza so let's just let em" Flannery said standing up and pulling Aqua up with her. "Okay let's hear it" She said folding her arms across her chest

"And make it good" Aqua added.

"I am very sorry for things I said to you girls." Master Fung started

"And?" Flannery asked.

"He would be very proud of you girls if he knew where you were" Master Fung continued

"And?" Flannery asked again

"The surprise was very great and I am very much appricative for it and you are no longer grounded" Master Fung finished

"And?" Aqua asked

"And? What else? I said everything I needed to say" Master Fung said with a rasied eyebrow

"He really did Aqua." Flannery said.

"Really? Aww man I wanted a turn!" Aqua said taking a bite out of her candy bar

"I think that's Aquanette language for we accept your apology and please don't let it happen again" Flannery said patting Aqua's head.

"Thank you and please believe it will not." Master Fung said bowing to them and them responding back. "Now please come to the foyer Griffon wishes to speak with us" Master Fung said walking into the temple

-Everyone stood in the foyer, waiting for Griffon to arrive.

"Where's Griffon?" Mystic asked. She was now wearing a pair of black pants, black flats, & a forest green wrap-around tunic with bell-shaped sleeves, her sash held it in place, but it was black instead of the blue that the rest of the dragons wore.

As if on cue, Griffon came in, struggling with a tall pile of old books in her arms. "I'm right here." The books fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Oops!"

"You need to be more careful." Mystic scolded, reaching out to stack them up on the floor.

Griffon looked at her friend. "Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed. "How did that happen?" She grabbed her friends face & tilted it from side to side.

"What?" Mystic asked, a little confused by her friends behavior.

"Your eyes, they're gray." Griffon exclaimed. "Do you know how easier this makes things? It'll be a snap to get this worked out now."

Aqua's hand shot up in the air. "I have a question."

"What?" Mystic repeated.

"What the hell is going on? What are you talking about? Why are we here? How about you answer me that." Aqua pondered.

"Okay, in order: Mystic has been cursed, now it might not be as difficult to raise it. I'm talking about a curse that has been turning her to the heylin side for quite a while now, but it's been delayed. I need you to go outside & keep watch. Raimundo, Clay, Omi, go out & get all the items on this list. You can find them all over the U.K." She shoved a sheet of paper in Omi's hands & the boys turned & ran out the door. "Oh, & that was more the one question." She picked up the book on top of the newly stacked books, leafing wildly through the pages.

Flannery & Aqua stood where they were. "Why do you want us to watch?" Flannery asked.

"And what for?" Aqua included.

Griffon tossed the book behind her & selected another from the pile. "You're looking for Hannibal Roy Bean."

"That's the one who was controlling Mystic?" Flannery gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Just then, a loud crash came from the courtyard, rocking the ground & making the twins & the stack of books, to fall.

Griffon's nose turned to the sky. "He's here, already. That's a lot sooner than I though he would take." She stood up & she & Mystic ran up into the courtyard with the twins on their heels, to face none other than Hannibal. Roy. Bean.


End file.
